AMOR CORRESPONDIDO
by metalshark2000
Summary: Pearl al saber de los sentimientos de diamond decide ayudarlo a conquistar a la señorita apesar de que el tambien la ama, pero ella piensa de otra manera, no es el mejor sumary, clasificado rating T solo por si acaso


Bueno acabo de terminar de leer el manga de Pokemon, la verdad me gusto mucho el manga así que pensé en hacer un pequeño one-shot sobre Pearl y platina disfrútenla todo la historia esta ambientada cuando ellos ya tiene 18 años

AMOR CORRESPONDIDO

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba viendo el techo de su habitación un chico de cabello rubio, sus pensamientos giraban en torno hacia cierta pelinegra, mientras estaba metido en su cama, reflexionaba como estos últimos meses habían sido difíciles desde que su amigo Diamond le había confesado que quería mas que como una simple amiga a la señorita, aun recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer

_-Flashbacks-_

_Acaba de levantarse y al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver a sus compañeros Pokemon durmiendo a lado de el salio de la habitación lo mas silencioso posible para no despertarlos, ya arreglado y todo se dirigió a la planta baja a preparar su desayuno, ya que debía apurarse por que sus mejores amigos Diamond y Platina lo habían invitado a un parque de atracciones ya que la señorita, al estar tanto tiempo estudiando no había ido nunca a uno y Diamond sugirió que fueran a uno el fin de semana, el acepto encantado ya que desde un par de semanas sentía una atracción por la señorita mas allá de lo que debería sentir un amigo, es mas estaba seguro de que se había enamorado de ella_

_Y con eso en mente estaba decidido este fin de semana le confesaría sus sentimientos sin importar lo que pasara por que tal vez ella sintiera lo mismo, con el desayuno listo que consistía en huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo se preparaba a dar el primer bocado cuando Diamond lo saludo felizmente desde la ventana_

_-¡BUENOS DIAS, PEARL TENGO QUE CONTARTE ALGO!-saludo "tranquilamente" su compañero de comedia, haciendo que Pearl se asustara al punto de caer de espaldas, entro rápidamente ayudar a su amigo-ups, lo siento creo que te asute demasiado-_

_-Dia, no quiero decir Diamond, ¡NO VULVAS A METERME UN SUTO DE ESTOS!-al momento en que Pearl le daba una bofetada-bien siéntate a desayunar, estaba apunto de hacerlo_

_-no gracias, tengo que contarte algo-al decir ello su amigo rubio se quedo completamente inmóvil volteándolo a ver con una cara de espanto _

_-a-aca-cabas de-decir qu-que no gracias-no lo podía creer ¿su amigo que no para de comer a cada momento rechazo un desayuno?, el mundo se acaba de volver loco_

_-si, ¿por?-miro extrañado a su amigo_

_-por que, TU ERES DIA, TU COMES TODO EL TIEMPO INCLUSO HASTA DORMIDO-se altero definitivamente algo andaba mal_

_-bueno es que estoy tan emocionado que por un momento se me fue el apetito-dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-bueno habla rápido ya que tenemos que ir por la señorita para ir al parque-dijo mirando el reloj para estar al tanto de la hora_

_-Precisamente de la señorita quería hablarte-dijo un nervioso Diamond mientras se rascaba la nuca_

_-¿de la señorita, que tiene?- por alguna extraña razón le dio un mal presentimiento _

_-veras hace poco me sentí extraño cuando estaba con ella-pocas veces podía observar el chico rubio a su amigo hablar tan serio y era realmente increíble cada vez que lo veía así- y acabo de darme cuenta que creo que la amo-termino diciendo con una amplia sonrisa_

_Sencillas y fáciles palabras ¿verdad?, entonces ¡¿Por qué demonios dolían tanto?! Acababa de sentir como si su mejor amigo lo traicionara pero, no se podía llamar traición ¿no?, no podía ya que desde un principio tal vez el mismo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia la señorita, y tampoco podía culparlo ya que el mismo era victima de ello también y al igual Platinum no era nada el, solo su amigo _

_-ya veo entonces déjame ayudarte-vaya jamás en su vida Pearl había sentido unas palabras mas difíciles y forzadas de pronunciar, ya que al decirlas sintió como su propio corazón se detenía_

_Pero al ver la cara de emoción de su amigo al escucharlo, había echo que su corazón no se sintiera tan miserable, depuse de todo ¿Cómo no ayudarlo?, el siempre lo había apoyado, desde que eran unos niños siempre estuvo ahí para el, cuidándolo , su mejor amigo, lo ultimo en fineza, sabia que su amigo merecía ser feliz a lado de Platinum, quien mas podía ser, después de todo su amigo siempre arriesgando su vida por lo que consideraba correcto y sobre todo alguien tan generoso e inocente como el podría en verdad ser lo que la señorita necesitara a su lado_

_-¿en verdad vas a ayudarme?-la emoción en su cara realmente de felicidad y el chico rubio solo pudo asentir, feliz abrazo a su amigo-gracias Pearl_

_-¡espera Dia!-dijo apartándolo un poco de el- tampoco es para que me abraces tanto_

_-en verdad eres genial Pearl-tan solo Pearl voltio a ver un punto inexistente en el horizonte_

_-Gracias-con un tono de tristeza, para rápidamente volver a su antigua personalidad explosiva-¡bien ahora lo que debemos hacer es idear el modo de que la conquistes!_

_-oye Pearl-dijo un nervioso Diamond_

_-¿que pasa?_

_-aun esta en pie la invitación a desayuno_

_-claro Dia- El chico rubio solo pudo sonreír con sinceridad su amigo jamás cambiaria y eso es lo que le agradaba de el, rápidamente desayunaron para ir al parque de diversiones ya que con la charla habían perdido algo de tiempo_

_- Fin del__Flashbacks-_

Desde de ese día, Pearl lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía para hacer que la señorita se enamorara de su amigo, el para mantenerse al margen de la situación había decidido que se alejaría de ella así ella podría estar mas tiempo con Diamond y el tal vez con el tiempo pudiera olvidarla, pero algunas invitaciones o reuniones donde el tenia que asistir obligatoriamente al ser un Dex Holders no podía rechazar el hacia lo mayor posible para alejarse de ella o simplemente no se encontraran y rara vez que tenia que estar cerca de ella evitaba a toda costa que ella lo mirase a los ojos ya que sabia que si lo hacia el ya podría resistirlo y lo echaría todo a perder, tanto su amistad con Diamond como la de la señorita

Y finalmente todos sus esfuerzos tanto del rubio como del pelinegro dieron sus frutos cuando ella acepto ser la novia de Diamond, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados al enterarse, como una gran felicidad por su amigo como una gran tristeza por haberla perdido pero ahora lo único que quería era que su mejor amigo fuera feliz, hasta que unos toquidos a su puerta lo hacen salir de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver su reloj

-1 de la mañana ¿Quién demonios puede venir a esta hora?-con demasiada pereza se levanto y bajo rápidamente al oír que los toquidos de intensificaban-¡ya voy! dios quien puede estar así de alterado-mas su sorpresa aumentó al ver a que del otro lado se encontraba con la mujer que tanto lo enloquecía-señorita ¡¿que hace a estas horas sola?!- solo eso pudo salir de la boca del chico

-buenas noches Pearl-se veía tan indefensa ante sus ojos y mas con la mirada baja, se notaba un gran cambio en ella ya que habían sido demasiados mese de no verla-¿puedo pasar?-aun sin mirarle

-si claro pase señorita-se hizo a un lado para que pasara, estaban ambos sentados en la sala ninguno decía nada desde que entro y el chico solo se preguntaba que es lo que hacia ella ahí y mas a estas horas pero tanbien un nerviosismo se apodero de el al igual que un a alegría inmensa por volverla a ver después de mucho tiempo, pero pasados 20 minutos comenzó a desesperarse ¿que no iba a decir nada?-señori…-

-Pearl ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos?-pregunto con voz tranquila pero sin mirarle

-desde hace 8 años ¿Por qué?-realmente a que venia esa pregunta

-entonces por que me sigues llamando señorita si sabes que mi nombre es Platinum-menciono ella con la misma voz monótona

-simplemente me a acostumbrado a llamarle de esa forma-realmente se sentía nervioso de tenerla cerca ya que al no verla varios meses, ahora la viera mas hermosa que nunca ya que su cuerpo ahora el de una mujer y no la de cualquier mujer en verdad era hermoso y sensual, se dio una cachetada literalmente por pensar esas cosas, fue tanto fuerte el golpe que se callo de espaldas, algo le decía que debía dejar de frecuentar tanto a su sempai de Johto

-¿estas bien?-rápidamente Platinum al ver a sua amigo caer fue rápidamente a ayudarlo dándole la mano

-si, gracias- sintió una leve corriente eléctrica transitar su brazo al momento de tocar la mano de la señorita y mas al toparse con los ojos de ella, rápidamente se paro y desvío la mirada avergonzado

-¿Por qué te pegaste?- realmente estaba preocupada, ¿acaso su amigo se estaba volviendo loco?

-por nada seño… Platinum cosas que estaba pensando-no podría decirle que se había golpeado al pensar así de ella

-ves no es tan difícil decir mi nombre-estaba realmente feliz de que la llamara por su nombre

-créeme lo es-después de todo el solo decirlo hacia que se sintiera feliz y al vez triste por recordarla-y a todo esto ¿que haces aquí a estas horas?-ella bajo la mirada

-bueno quería hablar contigo acerca de un problema que tengo-parecía sumamente nerviosa al hablar

-me halaga que vinieras conmigo pero hubiera mejor ir con Diamond ya que el es tu novio-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro lleno de tristeza

-bueno en realidad no es algo con lo que el podría ayudarme-seguía co la mirada baja y eso le extrañaba mucho a Pearl ya que ella no era de ese tipo de personas

-OK, entonces dime de que se trata-se sentó en sofá en frente de ella

-veras yo, yo ¡e-es-estoy enamorada de alguien mas!- tan rápido como Pearl se sentó se levanto, lo dijo tan rápido como un notable sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, mientras veía la cara de incredulidad que tenia el chico rubio

-¿q-qu-qu-que?-no podía articular palabra, la chica del que estaba enamorado y renuncio a ella para que estuviera al lado de su mejor amigo le acaba de decir que esta enamorada de alguien mas-_¡NO ME JODAS!-_pensó el chico, esto era en verdad humillante

-lo que oíste-lo dijo con una voz monótona, acaso quería volverlo loco, venia a su casa, en la noche, después de meses de no verla, y le decía esto, ¿acaso se quería burlar de el?, pues el no iba a darle el gusto, NO SEÑOR

-y que ¿venias a pedirme un consejo de cómo botar a Dia?-lo dijo en tono de burla, si ella así quería jugar, dos podían jugar a lo mismo

-¡claro que no vengo a eso!-se levanto indignada, ¿Por qué actuaba así?

-que bueno por que no me gustaría ir a decirle que SU NOVIA, acaba de venir a mi casa a decirme que esta enamorada de otro sujeto-en verdad estaba enojado, tanto sufrimiento ayudando a Diamond, todo lo que paso para superarlo, y venia ella diciendo eso

-¡¿que demonios te pasa?!-ahora ella se había enojado, venia aquí con la intención de resolver su problema y el chico empezaba a burlarse de ella, y eso era algo a lo que no le agradaba

-¿que me pasa?, quieres saberlo bien, estuve ayudando a Diamond por varios meses para que la chica que le gustaba se fijara en el, y luego al fin lo logramos me sentí feliz de ellos ya que pude ayudar a Diamond e igual me sentí triste al saber que la chica de la que me enamore esta con mi mejor amigo-no sabia lo que decía, tan solo quería desahogarse, sacar de su pecho lo que lo asfixiaba

-Pearl-todo el enojo que se formo en el momento desapareció, estaba perpleja realmente

-para que al final venga la misma chica a decirme que no estaba enamorada de el, y terminar por destruir lo que había logrado, pero de seguro el algún chico rico que esta a su talla…-

-no, no lo es- lo interrumpió con una voz tranquila que parecía feliz

-¿no, en serio?, entonces dime ¿Quién es el chico de la que la reina del hielo se enamoro, la chica mas hermosa del planeta, la mas fuerte que jamás halla visto, la mas inteligente y para terminar la princesa perfecta, dime quien?-dijo cada vez con voz mas baja llena de tristeza, en verdad no sabia como odiaba al tipo, al ganarse el corazón de ella ya que el ni su amigo lo habían logrado

-ese ¡SERIAS TU, IDIOTA!-grito a todo pulmón, completamente avergonzada y roja, de que Pearl pensara así de ella

-¿y-yo?-ahora el nervioso era el, había oído mal o acaso la señorita acaba de decir que era el tipo que quería matar con sus propias manos

-si, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo estoy-dijo un tanto nerviosa pero segura de lo que decía

-¿pero y Dia?-estaba completamente en shock no podía articular una oración decente

-no te preocupes el ya lo sabe yo…rompí con el esta tarde-si antes estaba perplejo ahora no pida ni pensar ¿Dia lo sabia?

-¿Cómo?-no podía en verdad pensar en nada y tampoco hablar esa pregunta salio por puro instinto

_-Flashbacks-_

_Se encontraba ella en la banca de un parque esperando a su novio, estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que tenía que decirle algo importante, y era que quería terminar con su relación_

_Si, quería terminar la relación que había comenzado con su amigo Diamond, desde un principio ella acepto ser su novia para poder tratar de olvidar a su amigo Rubio ya que desde hace un tiempo estaba enamorada, pero el se había distanciado al punto de no verlo en varios meses y eso solo la entristecía, pensó que tal vez con Diamond podría olvidarlo pero no, no podía por eso mismo debía terminar con su relación sabia que si avanzaba mas, luego seria peor tanto para el como para ella_

_-hola Platt-dijo un sonriente Diamond sacándola de sus pensamientos _

_-hola Dia-al momento de que este intentaba darle un beso en los labios ella desvío la mirada, dándole el beso en la mejilla-tenemos que hablar-su tono era nervioso _

_-es sobre lo nuestro ¿no es cierto?-una triste sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, pero aun así conservaba esa voz tranquila y serena _

_-si yo quería…-pero fue interrumpida por el_

_-no hace falta que lo digas Platt, yo lo entiendo-tranquilamente la abrazo mientras ella hundía la cabeza en su pecho_

_-perdóname-en verdad esta triste pensaba que había perdido a un amigo_

_-no hace falta, Platt desde un principio yo ya lo sabia-dijo tranquilamente pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz _

_-¿t-tu ya lo sabias?-pregunto con voz nerviosa, a que se refería con eso_

_-claro, desde un principio sabia que habías aceptado ser mi novia para tratar de olvidar a alguien, pensé que a lo mejor podría lograrlo pero creo que me equivoque- seguía con la mirada en ella a pesar de ser una mirada tranquilizadora solo la hacia sentirse peor consigo misma _

_-en verdad perdóname-sabía que esto iba ser difícil pero jamás se imagino que tanto, pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a reventar en llanto_

_-ya te lo dije no hace falta, tranquila bueno ya debo irme-la beso ultima vez en la frente y dio la vuelta para marcharse pero ella le detuvo_

_-después de esto seguirás siendo mi amigo-tal vez no le quiera como pareja, pero si lo quería como un amigo y le dolería demasiado perderlo_

_-ya te dije que no te preocupes seguiré siendo tu amigo como siempre solo te pido que me des algo de tiempo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con una sonrisa aunque sincera detonaba la tristeza que sentía, volvió a darse la vuelta para continuar su camino pero antes de perderse de la vista de la chica grito-SABES, DEBERIAS DECILE A PEARL ANTES DE QUE PASE MAS TIEMPO-y de ahí siguió con su camino, dejando a Platinum aun mas sorprendida _

_- Fin del__Flashbacks-_

-me fui a mi casa pensando acerca de la palabras de Diamond, entonces lo pensé bien y vine aquí con la intención de decírtelo aun a estas horas-decía una nerviosa Platinum

-Y-yo…-genial, por que su mente no podía funcionar en este momento tenia a la chica de sus sueños, y el no podía articular ni una palabra coherente, se sorprendió bastante cuando ella le contó, ¿Dia estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por la señorita?, ahora sabia que no podría ver a su amigo a la cara, le robo a la chica que amaba y no sabia que podía hacer ahora, corresponderle, claro que lo hacia pero ¿realmente podría estar con la señorita sin lastimar a su amigo?, el sabia que lo heriría demasiado, pero como si una pequeña voz en su interior le decía-vamos se egoísta por una vez-¿debía ser egoísta?, estar con la señorita sabiendo que lastimaría a Diamond-también la lastimaras si la rechazas-claro, ella venia en medio de la noche a confesársele y si el la rechazaba no podría soportarlo así que opto por lo mejor se acerco lentamente a ella, la miro a los ojos, y se puso sumamente nervioso al verla al igual que ella, así que al no poder expresarlo lo haría de otra forma se acerco lentamente y la beso

Platinum se quedó helada en su sitio, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a algo que, por el amor de Dios fuera real, no se esperaba, Había soñado tantas veces con ese simple contacto y ahora que estaba sucediendo no sabía cómo responder, Dulce, suave, delicioso así lo definiría ella, Suspiró entre el beso, acompasando sus movimientos a los de él y delirando con aquél contacto

Pearl en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, jamás en su vida se imagino que un beso se sintiera así, por que si era su primer beso, desde que se enamoro de ella no había tenido una relación y mucho menos haber besado así que para el era una experiencia totalmente nueva ya que movía sus labios torpemente pero a medida que avanzaba comenzaba tener el control sobre el beso y lentamente se separaron ya que sus pulmones exigían aire pero no por eso se separaron ella lo abrazo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Pearl

-te amo Pearl-le dijo de la manera mas dulce que halla escuchado Pearl

-yo también te amo Platinum-iba ser egoísta, aunque todavía tenia el inconveniente de lastimar a Dia, quería ser feliz a lado de la señorita solo una vez realmente se volvería egoísta, no saben realmente cuanto duraron así, pero ahora no importaba claro que para Platinum…

-creo que ya es hora de irme-mirándolo a los ojos aun sin dejar de abrazarlo

-¡¿acaso estas loca, sabes que horas de la noche son?!-y nuevamente regresaba su personalidad explosiva y realmente molesto de que ella pensara irse a esas horas

-no lo estoy, además ya vine de la mansión a tu casa no creo que halla problema si regreso igual, además soy muy fuerte tu mismo lo dijiste-y ella nuevamente a su voz monótona, viendo a un sonrojado Pearl

-claro que no te voy a dejar ir sola y menos a esta hora así que te vas a quedar a dormir aquí-dijo con los ojos cerrando mientras cruzaba los brazos nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión

-pero tus padres que dirán-ahora que los mencionaba, ¿donde estarían sus padres?, ya que con los gritos que había dado seguramente ya los habían despertado

-pues no están en la casa, se fueron de vacaciones hace una semana-dijo aun con el mismo seño fruncido-como Papá no ha estado en un buen rato en casa, cuando regreso Mamá empezó a lanzarle varias cosas por no haber estado en casa y el para disculparse dijo que la llevaría a un crucero hacia Kanto para pasar tiempo juntos

-¿y entonces por que no fuiste con ellos?

-bueno la verdad no tenia ganas de divertirme ni hacer nada por lo que ya sabes y no quería que mi depresión les afectara en sus vacaciones –dijo algo nervioso al momento de rascarse su nuca- así que no hay problemas de que te quedes

-ya veo bueno entonces dormiré aquí-ambos subieron a la habitación de Pearl para mostrare donde dormiría ella

-bien tu dormirás en mi habitación, mientras yo duermo el sofá de abajo-dijo sacando una almohada y una sabana de su armario, pero la voz de la señorita lo detuvo

-en realidad yo pensaba que tal vez podríamos dormir juntos-jugaba con sus dedos bastante nerviosa y sonrojada

-¿d-dormir juntos?, no creo que sea conveniente si Sebastian se entera me va a matar-decía completamente nervioso

-No creo que el abuelo lo haga, así que dices-dijo ya nerviosa

-solamente hoy ¿de acuerdo?-ella asintió, se quito lo zapatos mientras se metía a la cama con ella, estaba bastante nervioso y mas que ambos estaban viéndose directamente a los ojos, pero se tranquilizo cuando ella para evitar que la siga mirando se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda así que finalmente solo la abrazo por la espalda, poniendo su mano en su vientre-algo me dice que tendremos que explicarle mañana mucho a todos

-si, depuse de todo creo que al abuelo le dará un infarto por no encontrarme en mi cuarto mañana-aun sin verla al rostro sabia que estaba sonrojada

-en realidad ya es de mañana aunque no halla salido el sol-le encantaba estar así con ella aunque se imaginaba a Sebastian tratando de matarlo por saber que la señorita estuvo con el toda la noche, pero bueno ya se preusaría de eso después

-tienes razón, entonces durmamos todo lo que podamos-dijo tomando su mano

-buenas noches Platinum-mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del suave contacto

-bunas noches Pearl-también cayendo en un profundo sueño disfrutando la calidez que emanaba si definitivamente dormiría muy bien

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado en verdad disfrute al escribirlo por que me encanta esta pareja, y si les gusto dejen un review para saberlo hasta luego


End file.
